What If?
by Wolfy and Wataru
Summary: (One Shot) Barry meats Pearl, Pearl thinks Barry is Jun, and Jun wants a ponyta. What could possibly go wrong!


Okay so I was looking at this picture (the cover photo on this) and now this happened don't know how/why but it did. I don't own pokemon/anything to do with pokemon.

* * *

Barry was walking alone on a road when he looked to his left and saw a person wearing the exact same get up and same color hair AND even in the same hair style.

"It's about time my fashion since caught on!" He yelled out and ran over to the guy who looked just like him.

"Hey! Jun! It's about time you got here!"

"Wait... I'm NOT Jun..." Barry said in confusion.

"Okay then what number am I thinking of?"

"Seven..."

"YES! And ONLY Jun would say that because he ALWAYS says Seven NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Look!" Barry pointed a finger in the other person's face. "I am NOT THIS JUN DUDE AND IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I AM GOING TO FINE YOU!"

"NO ONLY I CAN FINE PEOPLE!" the other person yelled back.

"Well then I won't pay your fine!" Barry crossed his arm, cause he knew if this person was acting like him he would freak out cause there was no way Barry ever let some one NOT pay a fine. (unless that some one is Paul, Paul can get away with all the fines he whats.)

"Well if your NOT Jun how come you look JUST LIKE ME!" He skipped yelling like Barry would if some one wouldn't pay a fine.

"JUN is the ONLY person who looks just like me and WE ARE NOT RELATED!"

"Pearl... why are you yelling at a mirror?" Barry looked over his shoulder at yet another person who looks like him.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS IS GOING ON!?" Barry yelled out.

"I WILL FINE YOU WORLD!" He yelled out in his frustration.

Pearl watched Barry start freaking out and wondered who was really Jun or not.

'_Jun is the only person stupid enough to think I was talking to a reflection...'_ He thought and walked over to where (possibly) Jun was standing. He had a sparky like face until he realized he didn't know witch one of the two was pearl. He was holding something and he through it into the air, and started to run around in confusion until after a long, and I mean LONG while he finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"Now... that your both calmed down WHO are you!?" Pearl yelled at the one he was sure wasn't Jun.

"Barry..." he mumbled.

"BUT WHAT IF I'M BARRY!" Jun had regained his energy.

"I WILL FINE YOU'RE SORRY ASS IF YOU DON'T TAKE THAT BACK!" Barry yelled out with a very annoyed tone in his voice.

"So then I'm Pearl!" Jun looked around like that was a good thing.

"NO... I am Pearl... and. you. are. JUN!" Pearl yelled out shacking his friend to make him snap out of what ever her was traumatized about this time.

"So I don't get to fine people without permission?"

"No. Only I and now Barry can do that!"

"BUT THATS NOT FARE!"

"I will FINE you if YOU if you don't give him his fining rights!" Barry jumped up and yelled at Pearl who had now let the crying Jun fall to the ground.

"Fine, he can have fining rights... BUT you are going to have to take care of him!" Pearl pointed to Barry.

"Take care of who?" Barry said with a smug smile.

"I KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING AND IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!" Pearl yelled into Barry's face.

"What is it that I am doing?" Barry said with another smug smile.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS CALLED AND I WILL FINE YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP!"

"You can't fine me with out a ligament reason, it's number one on the rules of fining!" Barry pulled out a huge book with the title "**THE RULES OF FINING**!"."

'_where did that come from!'_ Pearl thought in shock and was getting ready to try and ditch this guy.

Barry then opened it up to the first page.

"Column forty-seven dash two, What dose it say?" He said with yet another smug smile. Pearl leaned down and looked over the page.

"One must never fine with out ligament reasoning or they are here by breaking the rule of fining and can be eliminated by any one or who." Barry recited the saying perfectly as though he had the whole book on memory, before Pearl had even found the paragraph.

"Okay then... Wait... Did Jun hear me say he has Fining rights?"

"I think so... wait is that a bad thing?"

"YES! IT IS! NOW COME ON!"

* * *

Mean wile, Jun had slipped away and was already in the next town fining people with his OWN file of legitimate reasons, for he too had a copy of "**THE RULES OF FINING**" in memory.

"LOOK YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO PAY UP!" He yelled into a confused mans face.

"TENNINEEIGHTSEVENSIXFIVEFOURTHREE-" Jun was counting off as fast as he could.

"Look dude I don't know who you are, and I need to get to work." The scared man ran away with Jun turning to find his next Victim. only to find Pearl (out of breath) then Barry who looked like he was going to kill Pearl. (Barry thinks Pearl is slow.)

"JUN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Barry yelled out for Pearl who was still catching his breath.

"Uhhhh, NOTHING!"

"THEN GET OVER HERE!" Barry yelled out again but Jun ran in the opposite, direction. Barry noticed out of the corner of his eye Dawn was walking past... with Paul.

_'WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH HIM! OH HE IS GOING TO BE FINED BIG, BIG TIME!' _he thought and started walking over to them with his hands balled up into fist.

"Barry! get back... here!" Pearl yelled from behind Barry but Barry kept going.

"Hey Dawn!" Barry straightened up and started to walk besides Dawn and Ignored Paul completely.

"Berry! I haven't seen you in a while!" She smiled cheerfully and stopped.

"Come on Dawn we... there's two of them!?" Paul had spotted Pearl, and he looked as if the whole world had stopped.

When Barry got an idea. "Oh, Yeah, well this is Pearl! ONE of the set of three of us!" Barry wrapped an arm around Pearls shoulders.

"Don't touch me or I WILL fine you!"

"Were did Jun go?"

"I DON'T KNOW WE WERE ABOUT TO GO-" Barry cut him off as Dawn was about to say something.

"Paul and I could help you look!"

"Ahhh, NO I will not go look for another Barry, one is already two to many!" Paul was trying to talk Dawn into anther Idea were they just slip away, but Dawn just grabbed Pauls arm and they went to go search for the missing "Barry Clone" (is what Paul called them).

"You know... Barry and Pearl, you two have really Girly names..." Paul shrugged and both Pearl and Barry stopped and turned on him at the exact same time.

"NO WE DO NOT HAVE GIRLY NAMES! AND IF YOU DON'T TAKE THAT BACK WE WILL FINE YOU!" They both said at the same time.

"Yup... that did work... they ARE Barry clones!" Dawn said with a humored expression.

"Now we just need to find a way we can tell them apart- Wait that person up there looks a lot like you Barry... and Pearl..."

"Lets go!" Barry stormed off with his incredible speed.

"Wait up!" Pearl fallowed.

"Found a way to tell them apart..." Paul said sarcastically, and he and Dawn fallowed at a normal pace.

When Dawn and Paul finally caught up to Barry and Pearl, Barry or Pearl (they couldn't tell witch) was yelling at who they assumed was Jun.

"This is TOO freaky..." Paul whispered to Dawn.

"Your telling me..." She whispered back.

"I WILL FINE YOU SO BED YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANYTHING LEFT!" Witch ever one said and was starting to get really annoyed about everything.

"You... said BED not BAD..." The one who was being yelled at said.

"I will FINE YOU FOR THAT TOO!"

* * *

(I think, we all know were this is going, So I'm skipping the fining seen[ this is making me laugh so hard you would not believe])

* * *

"I AM JUST ABOUT ON MY LAST NERVE!" Barry yelled into Paul's Face.

"You said that ten minuets ago..." Paul said staring back at Barry with a bored expression on his face.

"THATS IT I AM ON MY LAST NERVE NOW!" Barry was being held back by Pearl and Jun, so he wouldn't "kill" Paul.

"And you said that not six minuets ago..." Paul said making Barry even madder.

"DAWN! Can I PLEASE kill him now!?" Barry asked looking towards Dawn.

"NO! You CAN NOT kill my boyfriend!"

"WHAT WHY NO- Your Boy-What-now?" He stopped trying to get away to "kill" Paul.

"My Boyfriend, and NO you can NOT hurt him..."

"Like he could..." Paul mumbled, Lucky Barry didn't hear him say that cause Pearl and Jun had let him go.

"Seriously Barry you need to lighten up."

"Your telling me that when your Dating HIM!" Berry asked pointing at Paul. "On offense."

"Whatever."

"He does have a point there." A purple haired man who is taller then Paul came up to the Group.

"REGGIE!?"

"No... I'm Santy Clause!? Of course I'm Reggie!"

"OH OH OH! CAN I HAVE A PONYITA!?" Jun was jumping up and down clapping his hands.

"NO!" Everyone but Reggie shouted out.

"FINE then , You're all getting Fined!" He crossed his arms.

"Jun, YOUR FINING RIGHTS ARE TAKEN AWAY!" Pearl yelled into his face.

* * *

(see THIS is what happens when I leave my computer to make sure my dog is okay... Now Jun's Fining rights are taken back away.)

* * *

"OKAY! BYE DAWN, BYE PAUL, BYE REGGIE!" Jun was waving at them as they all left probably trying to get away from Berry and his "Clones".

"Okay then... Barry, now that Dawn is with Mr. Grumpy what do you say, will you join Jun and I?" Pearl asked.

"Maybe, I will have to think about it..." Barry said.

"OH MY GOSH! Now that there are three of you we can sing on stage!" Jun was flipping out.

"Fine, I will join you but I'm NOT singing... ANYTHING" Barry said and they lived happily ever after... *cough, cough.* more like this...

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"NO THIS IS MY HAIR GEL GO BUY YOUR OWN!"

"YAEAH SHOPPING TRIP!"

* * *

Okay I think we get the point... lets just hope that Barry, Pearl, and Jun NEVER actually meet... 0.o cause that was a little scary... even for me...


End file.
